Doctor K (episode)
Doctor K is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers RPM. It features flashbacks of Doctor K's backstory, up to the point of the first episode of the season. It also marks the debut of a new Megazord, the Zenith Megazord, and Gem and Gemma, who would later become the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers in "Ghosts". Synopsis While attempting to overcome a power problem with the Rangers' new zord configuration, Doctor K is haunted by memories of her childhood being held at the "Alphabet Soup" think tank and a terrible mistake for which she has tried to make up for. Plot The episode opens with Doctor K playing the violin. It seems like she’s using the music in trying to work out a new technology, but it doesn’t seem to work and the strings break. Summer comes in to tell her they’re ready in the garage when she is. What Summer doesn't notice is a tear running down Doctor K's face. Meanwhile, Venjix has another bot ready and entrusts it to Tenaya 7, a good idea considering the comedy provided by Venjix’s two generals. Back at the garage, Doc K is telling the Rangers and Colonel Truman that Venjix’s technology is quickly surpassing theirs. She can’t get a new zord configuration (which will allow the High Octane and ValveMax Megazords to combine) to work. She needs another flux overthruster, the one Scott had to risk his life for by venturing out of the dome. That is easier said than done, however, as there aren't any more in existence and they can't build another. The four rangers bombard Doc K with questions, but Ziggy speaks up and says there is only one question that needs to be answered… Are they or are they not the good guys? Doctor K looks at Ziggy puzzled and responds “Tell me. What’s it like?” “What’s what like?” “What’s it like being stupid your whole life?" Although it initially sounds like she's insulting him, the question becomes something quite different as she asks "Is it as wonderful as it seems?” Flashback to Doctor K as a child. A little girl playing with chalk on the sidewalk offers Doctor K a piece and we soon see she was a genius at a young age, drawing formulas all over the sidewalk around the little girl’s drawing of a house. All of a sudden, a man and a women dressed in suits arrive. Smash to black and open a year later as “K” is celebrating her first year with “Alphabet Soup.” She blows the candles of her cake and asks the suits if she can go outside. They tell her she can’t because she is still very sick and the sun makes her unwell. Instead, why not she have fun by cracking some encrypted rocket codes or some other things only a genius could do. Years later, we see the a grown up K, seemingly celebrating her birthday the same way for years. The suits bringing her a cake and her asking to go outside, which apparently she hasn’t done since they took her. They tell her to make a wish before blowing her candles. She says she wishes she could remember her name. Back to present, the alarms sound and the Rangers head out. The new Venjix reflex bot can replicate anything solid that reflects in his set of mirrors. So of course, he can now replicate the Rangers’ weapons. They take a beating and get ejected from the zords. But suddenly, the attack bot suffers some failure and he shuts down. They bring him into the garage for Doctor K to look over. Col. Truman arrives at the garage with the bot and asks Doctor K if it is a good idea bringing him in. Corp. Hicks, fascinated by Doctor K’s lab asks her how she created all of the Ranger stuff. Flashback to Doctor K still at Alphabet Soup. While playing the piano and programming something, the suits come in to tell her the two test pilots have arrived for the first generation Project Ranger suits; Gem and Gemma. They are the opposite of Doctor K, excitable and unrestrained much to K's irritation. Another birthday has come for Doctor K and Gem and Gemma, the two perky and happy test pilots they are, give Doctor K a gift (a big pencil) wrapped with gold and silver ribbons. Doctor K asks them why would they give her a gift when she doesn't even like them. They respond saying that doesn’t mean they don’t like her. They see her as their friend. Fast forward, the pencil is ¾ what it was when they first give it to her and she is working away at the computer. A monarch butterfly comes to rest on the keyboard and then flies away. Doctor K follows it through the Alphabet Soup corridors until she comes to a small window. The butterfly flies through, sun beaming down through the small opening. Doctor K is blinded by the sunlight for a second, until she realizes nothing is happening to her as the sun touches her skin. Now knowing she has been lied to her whole life, Doctor K decides to escape from Alphabet Soup. Back to present, the attack bot has replicated shield breaches and grinders are swooping into the city. The Rangers rush to stop them as Doctor K tries to send replacements when suddenly explosions come from the attack bot they brought in. Out walks Tenaya 7. Tenaya figured Doctor K would want to take a look at the latest Venjix technology, so she created the bot for her to be able to infiltrate the Ranger base. Doctor K presses a couple of keys on the keyboard to launch the lasers at Tenaya, but she flips away and aims her own lasers at the Doc. Tenaya types in some code and makes the Rangers lose control of their Zords. Doctor K pushes a button that brings down a chamber that traps Tenaya and slices off her hand. Doctor K tries to regain control of the zords. Tenaya says she’ll get out of that chamber, and flashback to Doctor K vowing to get out of Alphabet Soup. She tells Gem and Gemma she taking them with her, that them being allergic to sunlight was all a lie. They say they have no access to the security computers, but Doctor K says all she needs is to blind the servers for a few minutes using her newest creation... the Venjix virus, a self-aware, self-generating computer virus from Project Venjix. She pushes the button, but up from the corridors come two guards who grab Gem and Gemma by the arms. Doctor K starts to panic and pulls out a USB, but two more guards come to take her away. She tries to get the computer, needing to install a firewall to keep the virus within Alphabet Soup, otherwise he will infect the entire world. “I just wanted to go outside,” she yells as they pull her away. Back to present, the Rangers continue fighting off the drones. Back at the base, Tenaya’s hand releases her from the chamber and she summons the 2nd reflex bot to come to the city. The Rangers form the Megazords to fight him off. Back at the base, Tenaya and Doctor K battle. Doctor K takes the sound cannon she’d been working on, but Tenaya disappears, though her familiar whistling begins. She says to Doctor K that she may be smart, but she royally messed up. This sets Doctor K off and she begins blasting all around her. Flashback to the first Venjix attacks. Doctor K is recording the message that was heard at the beginning of the first episode, telling any and all survivors to go to the domed city of Corinth. The virus has infected almost the entire world. In the midst of bombs outside Alphabet Soup, Doctor K is packing her computer and the Ranger technology she has developed and is about to leave until the suits appear. They tell her to give them the computer, it being necessary that no one know that Venjix originated from Alphabet Soup. She says she needs to save the technology, it could be their only hope against Venjix. The suits pull out their guns, but Gem and Gemma come to the rescue and beat them down. “I’m glad we’re friends,” Doctor K says. Likewise them. They tell her to head for the exit and that they are going back for the classified Gold and Silver series. They run off and Doctor K yells after them that they don’t have much time. An explosion, and the corridors collapse. Doctor K fears they’re dead. Back to the present, Doctor K is still holding the sound cannon and Tenaya appears, saying she’s always wanted one of her own. She opens the reflex bot’s mirrors to get it duplicated, but Doctor K gets out of the way and the flux overthruster is duplicated instead, Doctor K’s plan all along. Doctor K installs it and tells the Rangers to go for the Zenith Megazord configuration, all six zords combined. As they do the finisher, Doctor K is finishing her own battle. Tenaya asks Doctor K if getting her into the base and using her to replicate the overthruster was really her plan all along... and Doctor K confirms it was. She takes her violin, which activates a vent fan that opens up in the lab. A strong burst of wind fills the room and Tenaya is blown through the hole in the wall while the Zenith Megazord destroys the Reflex Bot. Doctor K, another tear rolls down her eye and flashback to her wandering the outer lands on her way to Corinth as she surveys the destruction she has accidentally caused. In the present, Doctor K looks at the gold and silver ribbons wrapped nearby... the sole reminder of Gem and Gemma, her first and only friends. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K **Molly Standbridge as Young Doctor K *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Mike Ginn as Gem *Li Ming Hu as Gemma *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *Jim McLarty as Government Worker *Cassandra Woodhouse as Government Worker Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Eagle Racer) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell Notes *This is the final episode of the mini-arc focusing on the past history of the main characters (apart from Dillon). *The violin piece played by Doctor K at the end of the episode is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caprice_No._24_(Paganini) Paganini's Caprice No. 24 in A minor], which is considered to be one of the most difficult pieces of music written for the solo violin. *During this episode is revealed that Doctor K is the creator of the Venjix Virus. *First appearance of Gem and Gemma, they would become the Gold and Silver Rangers in "Ghosts". *The ribbon used on the pencil that Gem and Gemma gave Doctor K is actually gold and silver, foreshadowing the colors the two would assume when they became Rangers. *First time in Power Rangers the main villain is a creation of the Rangers' mentor. By this, first time also the villains and the Rangers' powers come from the same source. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:RPM